The invention relates to a method for call set-up in a telecommunication system comprising a plurality of subscriber terminals, a plurality of service provider means, at least one service database means for storing service information received from the service provider means, and a telecommunications network via which calls are established in the system.
The invention also relates to a method for call set-up in a telecommunication system comprising a plurality of subscriber terminals, a plurality of service provider means, several service database means for storing service information received from the service provider means, and a telecommunications network via which calls are established in the system.
The invention further relates to a telecommunication system comprising a plurality of subscriber terminals, a plurality of service provider means, several service database means, and a telecommunications network via which calls are arranged to be established in the system.
Competition between suppliers of teleservices has caused significant differences in the prices of long distance calls in particular. Each operator attempts to offer the most competitive service, but usually on different grounds. Prices are affected by e.g. the duration of the call, the time of the day and the day of the week.
In known solutions, the suppliers of teleservices give price data to subscribers, who themselves have to choose manually the operator and the network they will use, and thus the price of the service. Another alternative is for the subscriber to make an agreement with an operator, resulting in all the calls being established via that operator and the network concerned.
In a prior art solution the subscriber can also use an additional device connected to the phone for making polling calls to several different operators or an operator service device, for example to check the service prices before actual call set-up. After the polling, the additional device chooses the operator/network offering the lowest price. This solution is described in more detail in the publication WO 94/28683, which is included as a reference herein.
However, prior art solutions involve disadvantages. It is difficult for a subscriber to know which operator offers the most inexpensive service at each particular moment. By making an agreement with an operator, the subscriber easily loses the benefit of price competition between operators.
Polling calls cost and congest the telecommunications network, and furthermore the use of an additional device for making a polling call increases the duration of the call or completely prevents it, as polling calls are typically made immediately before the actual call. Operators may also recognise the polling subscriber on the basis of the polling call. Furthermore, service information is not provided by an independent source, but instead by the service provider itself.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a method for eliminating inconveniently timed and congesting polling calls to different operators. In addition, the subscriber preserves his/her anonymity while checking price and other service information of different operators, and the price data for the operators originate from independent sources.
This is achieved with a method described in the introduction, which is characterized in that a service database means is in connection with service provider means and stores service information received via the connection, the service information stored in the service database means is periodically transmitted to a control means in connection with a subscriber terminal, and the control means in connection with the subscriber terminal stores the service information received from the service database means, and the service information stored in the control means is used in controlling call set-up from the subscriber terminal.
A method conforming with the invention is also characterized in that a service database means is in connection with other service database means and with service provider means, and stores the service information received via the connection, the service information stored in the service database means is periodically transferred to a control means in connection with a subscriber terminal, and the control means in connection with the subscriber terminal stores the service information received from the service database means, and the services information stored in the control means is used in controlling call set-up from the subscriber terminal.
A telecommunication system conforming with the invention is characterized in that the telecommunication system comprises service database means whose connections with each other form a network, the service database means are arranged to be in connection with service provider means, a control means in connection with a subscriber terminal is arranged to be periodically in connection with the service database means for transmission of service information, and the control means is arranged to control call set-up of the subscriber terminal on the basis of the service information.
The method of the invention offers significant advantages. A subscriber is more aware of the teleservices and is able to choose the most inexpensive or the most reliable operator for message switching.